mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Flitter/Gallery
Season two Hurricane Fluttershy Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png|Reading a letter from Rainbow Dash. The track S2E22.png Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png|Listening to Rainbow Dash. Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser don't understand Twilight. Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|"What exactly does this machine do?" Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser don't understand Twilight's explanation What does this machine do S2E22.png|She's got more questions. Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png|Cloudchaser striking Thunderlane's mane. Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Excited pones S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter hug S02E22.png Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser laughing at Fluttershy. Laughing S2E22.png|Flitter laughing at Fluttershy. Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser, ready for lift off. Fluttershy chasing her demons away S2E22.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png Season three Magical Mystery Cure Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser, during the Life in Equestria song. Season four Rainbow Falls Pegasi and griffons training S4E10.png Main cast walking by the trainees S4E10.png Rainbowshine and Sprinkle Medley catapulting the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow awkward grin S4E10.png Rainbow Falls Equestria Games tryout field S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash "gotta slow this breeze down" S4E16.png Rainbow Dash with Pegasus team S4E16.png Rainbow Dash sees the Breezies coming S4E16.png Pegasi watching the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Cloud Chaser "we can't connect the breeze" S4E16.png Flitter "they'll get separated from each other" S4E16.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi worried S4E16.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi going to Fluttershy's cottage S4E16.png Rainbow Dash asking about the Breezies S4E16.png Rainbow Dash "clock's kinda ticking" S4E16.png Rainbow Dash and Pegasi confused S4E16.png Rainbow "she must know what she's doing" S4E16.png Pegasus team making a breeze S4E16.png Flitter "I can't do it any lighter" S4E16.png Rainbow tells other Pegasi to fly back S4E16.png Flitter and Cloud Chaser looking at each other S4E16.png Flitter and Cloud Chaser making a breeze S4E16.png Equestria Games Spike jumping from Pegasi's backs S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Derpy flying S4E26.png Season five Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png The Mane Attraction Applejack instructing other ponies S5E24.png Coloratura performing on stage while other ponies watch S5E24.png Countess Coloratura sings "Glitz and glam" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Apple Bloom, Cakes, Flitter, and Cloud Chaser singing S6E8.png Season seven Parental Glideance Racing foals being awarded medals and stickers S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Dumb-Bell "your parents realize you didn't win" S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in last place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in fourth place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in third place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in second place at award ceremony S7E7.png Filly Rainbow in first place at award ceremony S7E7.png Pegasus foals annoyed by Rainbow's parents S7E7.png Pegasus foals flying away from filly Rainbow S7E7.png Season nine She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png IDW comics Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 4.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 5 page 1.jpg Merchandise My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg